LOCO POR TI
by Miss Rene
Summary: No solo la locura se clasifica en defectos mentales. De como un chico logra lo que se creia poco posible (¡¡Terminada)
1. UN EXTRAÑO PACIENTE

LOCO POR TI**  
  
CCS NO ME PERTENECE, SOLO UTILISO A ESTOS HERMOSOS PERSONAJES ^^ CCS PERTENECE A CLAMP ^^.  
  
CAPITULO 1°  
  
UN EXTRAÑO PACIENTE**  
  
******************************  
  
La mañana era soleada, el sol alumbraba las solas carreteras, el amanecer se daba paso, mientras el frió se apoderaba del lugar  
  
Un auto se detuvo frente una enorme reja, con barrotes negros, y una malla de seguridad, la reja se abrió, guiando el auto hasta el pequeño pero limpio estacionamiento, de el modesto automóvil, salio un hombre de apariencia seria y enigmática, su traje gris asían dúo con sus ojos de igual color, su piel pálida era resaltada por su cabello negro y destellos azules, acomodo sus anteojos transparentes y entro con pasos enérgicos dentro de un enorme edificio..  
  
"HOSPITAL SIQUIÁTRICO"  
  
En la entrada una pequeña placa daba el nombre del lugar, el hombre, paso por el lumbral acomodando su gafete "ERIOL HIRAGISAWA". Su mirada distante no era común en el, entro a su despacho, y se acomodo en un sillón tras el ordenado escritorio, todavía era muy temprano para su recorrido matinal, por lo que simplemente se entretuvo mirando por la enorme ventana que daba al parque del hospital. Dejo vagar su mirada un rato, admirando la belleza de su alrededor. Los mismos árboles, las mismas bancas. Estaba demasiado pensativo no podía quitarse de su cabeza la conversación que tubo el día anterior con un nuevo paciente. Aun no se convencía por que aquel hombre estaba aquí, en este hospital 'simplemente no lo creo, ese hombre no esta loco' se repetía en su mente la misma frase, tratando de auto convencerse de aquel raro paciente...  
  
Cerró sus ojos recargándose al sillón, recordando la pequeña entrevista con el paciente el día anterior..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Flash back ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
-así que, ha venido a este hospital con anterioridad?- la voz suave y seria se escucho por toda la oficina..  
  
-así es, pero solo a observar..-respondió la otra voz masculina ante la primera  
  
-tiene algún tic nervioso?-pregunto el hombre de anteojos y mirada enigmática, mirando al castaño frente a el y después mirar a la mujer a su lado  
  
-no, mire doctor, lo que pasa es que mi primo syaoran, dice estar loco, y nos ha pedido a nuestra familia ingresar aquí, para tener precaución- respondió la morena, mientras miraba a su primo y seguidamente al doctor  
  
-ya veo.. así que, estas loco?-pregunto al hombre de mirada ámbar  
  
-me siento extraño, desde la visita a un amigo el año pasado, me siento loco, muy loco, y eh decidido por mi propia voluntad entrar a este lugar, doctor..-respondió atento y amable ante el hombre de anteojos  
  
-..muy bien, creo que es todo, bien joven li, señorita, los acompaño a la habitación que ocupara su primo y después me permitiría hablar un minuto con usted ^^-lo ultimo lo susurro mientras caminaba junto a la mujer-  
  
-seguro.-susurro la morena  
  
-bien, esta es su habitación joven, pase y acomode sus cosas, mas tarde se le avisara cuando sirven la cena-indico eriol ante syaoran el cual lo miro serio y calmado  
  
-gracias.-diciendo esto, cerro la puerta dejando afuera al doctor y a meiling  
  
-no se a que viene todo esto señorita li, su primo, según a mi parecer, esta, en perfectas condiciones-hablo el doctor, mientras checaba su bitácora  
  
-creo que eso se lo dirá mi primo, la verdad es que ni yo se a que viene todo esto, le pedimos le tenga paciencia por favor, el es muy insistente, mi tía yeran apagado el aislamiento de mi primo por un año, la verdad que a mi me ha convencido sobre su locura, pero no sabría decirle como considero esa locura, no logro entender, así que le ruego su paciencia-hablo meiling, ante el hombre-muchas gracias-sonrió y se despido del hombre, saliendo a si del hospital  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ fin de Flash back ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Abrió sus ojos de nuevo pensativo, mientras miraba los pétalos de cerezo caer graciosamente de los árboles, recordando al conversación que tubo, ese mismo día con ese mismo paciente, aclarando algunas cosas que al mismo tiempo lo confundían de una manera que comprendía a que se refería la prima del joven  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Flash back ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Había acabado de entrar a la oficina, tomo su acostumbrado asiento, mientras recargaba sus codos sobre el escritorio..  
  
-se puede?-la voz masculina lo saco de sus meditaciones  
  
-adelante..-coloco nuevamente sus anteojos para mirar a su nuevo paciente, el cual lo había confundido rotundamente-sucede algo joven li?..  
  
-Estoy enamorado de sakura doctor- después de unos grandes minutos había podido decir el motivo de su internado..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ fin de flash back ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
-Locamente enamorado-susurro divertido, ante el recuerdo de la conversación- es la locura mas loca que eh tenido que tomar a mi cargo, así que esta enamorado de sakura-susurro mientras miraba la ventana, sakura, una joven muy loca pero de inigualable belleza, razones para estar en el hospital?, locura inexplicable, internada por su familia un año atrás, coincidiendo con la ultima visita del joven li, la joven de hermosos ojos verdes y mirada distante, sufría un aislamiento, no hablaba, casi no comía, la loca mas hermosa del hospital, era raro ver locas tan hermosas como lo era ella...  
  
Cerró divertido sus mirada, recordando las palabras del chino..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ flash back ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
-déjeme curar a sakura-había hablado el joven li-usted no tiene nada que perder.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ fin de flash back ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
-'definitivamente no tengo nada que perder'-pensó eriol-porque no intentarlo?.....  
  
***************************  
  
Hola!!!!!!  
  
Que les parece? Esta idea es de una "novela" que lei antiguamente, para ser exactos hace 4 años, a lo mejor seguirá navegando por la red, pero bueno, la idea es la misma, los resultados los mismos, pero tendrá mi punto de vista ^^ algunas cosas nuevas, diálogos, ya que la historia no cuenta con ellos, prácticamente la "novela" es una idea, por que no es una novela, solo consta de 3 paginas, un tipo cuento o tipo aprendizaje, sobre un amor muy raro, pero bueno, solo tome la idea, mas no la historia, espero les guste este capitulo, no será tan larga, y estos capítulos serán mas largos que los que acostumbro hacer, este primer capitulo fue corto, por que solo es lo que traerá el capitulo, el que sigue, será un encuentro sobre los dos locos, jejeje ^^.espero les guste la introducción, y no me crean copeona, por que solo tome el molde y le di el toque ely (jeje) acomodando situaciones y dándole forma al trabajo ^^ así que prácticamente no es copeado, hay que darle vida ^^.pero bueno, besos y abrazos de su amiga  
  
Sakurely** 


	2. COSA DE LOCOS

LOCO POR TI**  
  
CCS NO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES Y LA SERIE PERTENECE A CLAMP ^^.  
  
COSA DE LOCOS**  
  
****************************************  
  
Para la llegada de la primavera syaoran había logrado que sakura no lo rechazara, al principio le fue difícil, pues sakura no estaba muy cuerda que digamos, los primeros rechazos le habían quitado los ánimos para seguir dejándolo sin esperanza alguna, y al parecer sakura percibió lo que había echo, dándole oportunidad al sentarse junto a el, sorprendiendo a todas las enfermeras y pacientes y al mismo doctor hiragisawa.  
  
La mañana del primer día de primavera, syaoran se había sentado a meditar, recordando sus esfuerzos por ganarse la confianza de la loca flor de cerezo. Sentado en una de las bancas en las que la mayoría del tiempo estaba con sakura. Mirado por muchas de las jóvenes enfermeras, las cuales se les caía la baba con solo mirar al apuesto loco joven. El viento primaveral golpeaba sus lacios cabellos moviéndolos a su antojo......  
  
-sakura-  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ flash back ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
-hola, mi nombre es syaoran, li syaoran, pero puedes llamarme syaoran sabes?-el joven de mirada ámbar se había acercado caudalosamente a la bella muchacha, su mirada sin brillo alguno, perdida y sin vida, siempre distante a lo que ocurría a su alrededor-puedo sentarme en esta banca?-susurro en tono amable mientras se acomodaba para sentarse al no haber obtenido respuesta por la ojiverde-es muy bello el día cuando no hay nieve y la brisa es fresca, cierto?-pregunto con una sonrisa que aprendió a adquirir siendo motivado por la rubia/castaña. Al terminar de hablar observo como la joven le daba la menor importancia, yéndose del lugar en donde había estado sentada. El solo la miro con una mirada triste, le dolía ver que se comportaba a sí, el vestido azul que usaban las mujeres le quedaba muy bello, su cabello era lacio con rizos en las puntas, pero al parecer a ella le daba la menor importancia......  
  
Al día siguiente, estaba decepcionado pero aun así, con mirada suplicante se acerco a ella, paso su mano por su cabello, mientras a paso lento camino hacia ella-sakura....-susurro su nombre despacio al temer que le corrigiera mientras coloco en su puño una pequeña flor, con una tarjetita que traía su nombre en chino, pero ni siquiera lo regreso a ver-veras ya es la hora de la comida y pues quisiera que compartiéramos la comida juntos en mi me....-se vio obligado a terminar cuando sintió en su pecho la flor, miro el suelo y estaba la rosa con la nota manchada con lodo, en ese momento sintió su corazón quebrarse y su mirada nublarse- creo que no todo es azúcar-susurro mientras caminaba lentamente hacia una de las bancas cercanas al árbol, recargo su rostro entre sus brazos. Los minutos habían transcurrido, paso una hora, dos y el sin levantar su mirada, en verdad se sentía muy mal... pero un pequeño ruido se escucho frente a el, levanto la mirada y estaba una charola con comida, busco a alguien con la mirada pero nada, -'son muy amables las enfermeras a como yo creía' –sonrió un poco mientras miraba la charola con atención, pero algo frente a ella se cruzo, la mano blanca coloco una rosa un poco maltratada frente a ella, miro la tarjeta la cual decía sakura en chino, un poco sucia pero lo mas tratada posible- levanto la mirada y allí estaba ella, sin expresión alguna, la miro detenidamente, sus ojos se veían diferentes, con vida, el que los había mirado muertos, que se sabia de memoria cada rasgo de ella, la miro y no pudo evitar sonreír mientras señalaba que se sentara, ella obedeció, mientras colocaba sus manos en sus rodillas-quieres comer conmigo sakura?-pregunto tímidamente con una sonrisa, mientras que con sus manos dividía la fruta pensando que ella no respondería  
  
-si syaoran-su voz tan melodiosa, le sorprendió, nunca la había escuchado decir palabra alguna, siempre callada, ni siquiera la había mirado mover los labios y ahora ya había escuchado su voz, la miro sorprendido y su expresión se volvió mas grande al sentir su mano tocar la suya, mirando como en sus labios una sonrisa se formaba una cinsera sonrisa, no podía creer la suerte que tenia, miro como sus pequeñas y frágiles manos partían la fruta y la elevo a su boca  
  
-gracias-dijo aun sorprendido entre bocados-muchas gracias sakura-sonrió abiertamente, mientras miraba a la joven con ojos de ternura la cual ella correspondía, nunca había visto sus ojos tan hermosos, y desde ese día, pudo notar como en esa mirada había luz y un brillo como en cualquier mirada, pero en ella se veia muy especial......  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ fin de flash back ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Estaba feliz, había logrado establecer un poco de confianza con sakura, su sonrisa daba a conocer que estaba muy feliz y lo principal, locamente enamorado......  
  
***********************************  
  
Holas!!!!!  
  
Bueno espero que les haya gustado mi primer capitulo, cabo mencionar que hay muchas personas que no pueden mandar reviews o les da flojera jejeje (lo digo por que al principio pues asi me pasaba ^^uu) bueno, aun asi hay chabinas que me dejan uno que otro review y se los agradesco, bueno yo se que los reviews no son importantes, perooo asi un autor se da cuenta si la historia pues funciona, pero bueno, los quiero mucho!!! ^^  
  
Bien ahora los agradecimientos a mis lectores:  
  
::manu:: hola!!! No te había visto por aquí, pero bueno, ya se quien eres ¬¬ no te hagas Manuel, ahora me quieres acosar vía fanfics (llamen a la policía!!!) jajajaja bueno para las que no saben quien es el horrible manu -_- es mi primo, no piensen mal pero bueno, si alguien se lo quiere llevar, please se los regalo con todo y ropa, jajajaja, bueno aun así, que bueno que te gusto manu ^^.  
  
::Celina sosa:: espero que si sea interesante y no aburrido -_- la verdad a mi me gusto mucho esta mini historia, ya explique el origen de este fic, asi que ojala les guste la adaptación ^^. Arigatou!!!!!!  
  
::yashi:: snif, snif, la linda yashi, no me fallas en ninguna historia ah? Jejeje muchas gracias por leerlas y que bueno que te gusten mis historias (llanto aproximado) muchas gracias y, adonde te fuiste vaga vale que invitas ¬¬ jajajajaja. Bueno hay nos estamos leyendo yashirin ^^.arigatou!!!!  
  
Bueno amigos, ya acabe, bueno como regalo de 14 eh decidido, como verán actualizar todos mis fics al mismo tiempo. Espero les guste esta historia, besos y abrazos de su queridisima sakurely!!!!  
  
Que pasen un lindo 14 y si van a estar solos pues me tienen ami!!! (creo que todos se horrorizaron con la idea -_-) jajajaja besos y feliz 14 ^^ 


	3. LOCA AMISTAD

LOCO POR TI**  
  
CCS NO ME PERTENECE, LOS MAGNIFICOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HERMOCISIMA SERIE PERTENECEN A CLAMP ^. ^  
  
NA: BUENO AHORA TAMBIEN ANDO DE METICHE ALPRINCIPIO DE MIS HISTORIAS ^^u BUENO ESPERO QUE ESTA HISTORIA LES ESTE GUSTANDO AUNQUE SEA UN POQUITO ^^u ES MUY LINDA Y UN POCO TRISTE PERO YA VERAN EL FINAL, NO LES PUEDO ADELANTAR PERO AUNQUE ES LINDO ES TRISTE @_@ BUENO MEJOR CIERRO EL PICO, NO VAYA A SER QUE SUELTE LA SOPA ^^u DISFRUTEN DEL CAPITULO SAYONARA!!!  
  
CAPITULO 3°  
  
LOCA AMISTAD  
  
***********************************  
  
Para finales de la primavera el loco que no estaba loco sino locamente enamorado y la loca que si estaba loca se habían vuelto muy buenos amigos, las tardes eran muy agradables con solo verlos, se habían vuelto una pareja inseparable y aunque solo eran amigos syaoran sabia que la conquistaría y que con su amor la curaría.  
  
Esa mañana era el último día de la hermosa primavera, syaoran había planeado todo un día junto a sakura, se había arreglado lo más que podía, se había levantado muy temprano, tomo una ducha con mucha tranquilidad, la mañana era con rayos de sol calidos un poco nublada pero muy fresca, cosa que inspiraba a syaoran, lavo su rostro dejándolo lo mas impecable posible, uso la ropa mas cómoda que tenia, uso una colonia muy suave y masculina. Se paro frente al espejo inspeccionando que todo estuviera perfecto, recorriendo con su mirada ámbar cada parte de si. Su pantalón era de tela, sin ninguna arruga, había doblado las mangas de la playera, sacudió nuevamente su cabello y salio de la habitación como siempre lo hacia pero sentía que ese día debía ser muy especial.........  
  
Camino lentamente hasta detenerse frente a una puerta, toco tres veces y espero con mucha paciencia  
  
Allí estaba ella, con una sonrisa lo saludo y el hizo lo mismo, la única mujer que había logrado sonrojarlo, miro su cabello, se veía tan suave y liso, toco sus rizos como preguntando si le agradaba, el asintió y después miro la habitación, nunca había estado allí, se sentó en la cama la cual olía delicioso, miro el buró y estaba un portarretrato de madera, lo tomo entre sus manos y una sonrisa se formo en su rostro  
  
-es tu familia sakura?-pregunto mientras giraba el marco a la joven  
  
Sonrió ante la mirada dulce de sakura  
  
-es la única foto que tienes de ellos?-pregunto nuevamente mientras veía negar el rostro de la joven, sakura y el habían creado una nueva forma de comunicarse ya que sakura seguía sin hablar, si no era con miradas, eran con sonrisas, con carisias o apretones de mano..  
  
El se puso de pie nuevamente de pie y tomo la mano de la muchacha y así, juntos salieron del cuarto  
  
******************************  
  
Se pasaron horas caminando por el parque del hospital, tomados de la mano, hablando del cielo, las flores, de cualquier cosa, sakura reía un poco, aun se sentía aislada y rara al platicar con alguien. Se sentaron en su mesa favorita, donde habían echo las pases fingieron tomar el te mientras observaban el atardecer, syaoran había logrado que sakura olvidara esa tristeza reunida en su pequeño pecho, sentía que le había quitado un peso de encima....  
  
********************************  
  
-sakura a progresado mucho syaoran-la voz masculina se escucho en el despacho, el doctor hiragisawa había estado muy al pendiente de los dos, syaoran había echo que sakura avanzará muchísimo, eso era realmente sorprendente  
  
-y podemos ayudarla mas, solo necesita un medicamento, si usted pudiera encontrar un medicamento apropiado para su enfermedad-hablo frente al hombre, el cual asintió mientras tomaba algunas notas  
  
-claro que lo buscare syaoran, pero dime, tu como estas?-pregunto de repente mirando como syaoran se acercaba a la ventana con mirada feliz  
  
-Yo??-pregunto con voz feliz-maravilloso doctor, ella me aprecia sabe? Creo que también esta loca por mi-contesto seguidamente el castaño mientras recargaba su frente en el cristal  
  
-'pero que ahora no puede estar'-pensó con tranquilidad eriol, mientras miraba miles de notas que había realizado durante el transcurso de los días- creo tener el medicamento perfecto para sakura.....  
  
************************  
  
La loca y hermosa de sakura, estaba respondiendo bien al tratamiento, la recuperación era lenta pero estable. Cada mañana que eriol le entregaba sus medicamentos , aun sin poder creerlo pensaba en sus adentros que este seria el primer caso de un enfermo, que realmente sea curado-"vamos sakura, no te rindas; no te rindas, podremos lograrlo....  
  
*********************************************  
  
Holas!!!!!  
  
Espero les este gustando esta historia, muchos gracias todas las personas que los leen, muchos besos (k)  
  
Bien, ahora los agradecimientos ^^  
  
Yashi:: holas!!!! Esta es una historia muy corta, pero falta un poco mas, muchas cosas van a pasar, y me encanto tu sonfic, esta muy lindo ;-;. Muchas gracias por leer todas mis historias que en ninguna a faltado un review tuyo!!. Arigatou ^^  
  
Calina sosa:: aquí tienes la actualización. ^^ Muchas gracias por todos tus review presentes en mis historias ^^. Arigatou!!!!  
  
Ami_black:: gracias!!! Aquí tienes la continuación y ya casi llega al final, ^ ^. Arigatou!!!  
  
Isa:: yo siempre de estudiosa, jajajaja. Que bueno que te gusto, muchas gracias pro tus reviews!!!. Arigatou!!!  
  
Gipsy –chan:: bueno, estaba pensando en alargar la historia y tomar a muchas parejas, pero esta historia gira en el mundo de ellos dos nada más. Pero en mis demás fics trato de tomar a todas las parejas ^^. Que bueno que te gusta loco por ti ^^. Arigatou!!!!  
  
Meiling-chan:: holas!!!! Que bueno que sigues todas mis historias, te lo agradezco mucho!!!!!. Muchas gracias y si quieres novio, quítame de enzima a mi primo que ya no lo soporto, si quieres su correo me dices, oki. Arigatou!!!  
  
Bueno, espero les guste este capitulo, muchos besos y abrazos de su queridísima amiga sakurely ^^ 


	4. BIEN POR TI AUNQUE YO NO PUEDO DECIR LO ...

LOCO POR TI**  
  
LOS PERSONAJES DE CCS NO ME PERTENECEN, SON Y SERAN DE CLAMP*-*  
  
CAPITULO 4°  
  
BIEN POR TI. AUNQUE YO NO PUEDO DECIR LO MISMO**  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Y pasaban las semanas. Syaoran, estaba muy feliz, más feliz que nunca. Ahora ella le hablaba, pocas palabras al principio, pero con el correr de los días, la chica se iba volviendo cada vez más ágil y acomedida....  
  
-sabes syaoran...-la hermosa chica de ojos verdes miro feliz a su compañero  
  
-dime-sonrió el chico  
  
-saliendo de este lugar, me encantaría ir a ver a mi hermano y a mi padre, te gustaría acompañarme?  
  
-no necesitas preguntarme sakura, y en donde esta tu familia?  
  
-en tomoeda, es un lugar hermoso, sabes?  
  
-me encantaría ir a tomoeda-sonrió a mas no poder, las cosas iban por muy buen camino.  
  
Las horas pasaban volando, hablaban de música, viajes, poesía, de los animales, de las plantas. Simplemente de todo...  
  
_____________________  
  
El frió podía sentirse en el viento, el otoño había llegado, y con el, los árboles poco a poco descendían sus hojas. Sakura se había recuperado sorprendentemente, se comportaba como una persona normal, estaba radiante, más que feliz...  
  
Había dejado al lado sus oscuros e impenetrables silencios, ya no se le veía sentada con la mirada perdida, como antes, ni fingía tomar el té junto al lago en tazas invisibles.  
  
Esa mañana estaba más que radiante, tomo una de sus acostumbradas caminatas matutinas, sonreía ampliamente, su cabello castaño, era atado en una coleta, con un pequeño listón verde, al igual que sus enormes y brillantes ojos...  
  
-Es increíble – las enfermeras y doctores que habían seguido de cerca el cambio de la joven, estaban realmente sorprendidos, todas la miraban, algunas con felicidad, otras con un poco de envidia-el doctor hiragisawa es un genio!!. La muchacha ah vuelto a la vida, y si que es hermosa!!!-todos los comentarios eran los mismos... en tono sorprendido y maravillado...  
  
El doctor hiragisawa, por su parte, sentía gran orgullo, que por primera vez desde que estaba en el hospital, había logrado algo provechoso.  
  
Sin embargo...  
  
La habitación era un poco oscura, gracias al otoño, las mañanas eran nubladas y frías, había una persona que no compartía la misma felicidad por los cuerdos. Syaoran, se sentía complacido al saber que sakura por fin, se volvió una persona, podría decirse, una persona normal...  
  
-que es lo que sucede?-se susurraba a si mismo-ya no me mira como antes... ya no compartimos nuestros secretos... ni siquiera se acuerda de nuestra manera de comunicarnos... ya no paseamos juntos por el parque... ni me toma de la mano...-recargo su rostro en la cabecera de la cama-me siento tan solo- susurraba con desagrado y tristeza...  
  
El otoño avanzaba con enorme fervor, ya casi llegaba su fin, y así el comienzo del invierno...  
  
-y si ya no me quiere?-una duda había llegado a la mente de syaoran-y si nunca me quiso-se preguntaba así mismo en voz baja mientras caminaba por las orillas del lago-y si tan solo estaba loca, muy loca, y sus dulces miradas, eran producto de una dulce locura?-no podía hallar respuesta, por mas que lo intentaba, no podía encontrar esa respuesta que pudiese aliviar aunque mas no fuera un poco, su angustiado corazón.  
  
El principio de la locura de syaoran correspondió exactamente al fin de la locura de sakura...  
  
************************************  
  
Syaoran ahora si que estaba completamente loco, mas loco que enamorado. Se negaba salir de su imaginación.  
  
Pasaba horas hablando solo; se hacia preguntas incoherentes, las respondía, volvía a preguntar, se quedaba callado. Hablaba con las plantas, con los bancos, , con los árboles. Hablaba y hablaba, pero ya no con las personas...  
  
-sabes... tu si que me escuchas, eres mi mejor amigo-susurro, frotando el tronco del árbol de cerezo, para el, su mejor amigo... apoyando su espalda en su tronco, cerraba sus ojos, y duraba horas bajo su copa desnuda... aunque el frió le tornara su orejas moradas, el seguía allí. Y hubiera seguido así, pero un día se negó a salir, se negó a comer...  
  
-vamos syaoran, no puedes seguir así-eriol, el doctor hiragisawa, había intentado hacerlo salir, o por lo menos comer, pero en vano, intento mantener una conversación como antes, pero ahora era imposible, solo obtenía como respuesta, un largo e incomodo silencio....  
  
Syaoran, enfrascado cada vez más en sus propios sueños, ni siquiera se preocupo cuando sus fuerzas no le dieron para abandonar la cama una mañana. Simplemente se quedo allí, en absoluto silencio, impávido...  
  
-bien por ti sakura--su ultima energía la ocupo para mirar por la ventana, directo hacia el lago, en sus ojos chocolates, la figura de una mujer se había formado- aunque yo no puedo decir lo mismo-así, una lagrima salio de sus bellos ojos, haciéndolo recostarse en su cama, nuevamente.........  
  
*****************************  
  
Holas!!! Aquí de nuevo con este capitulo de mi corta historia, loco por ti. Espero que les guste tanto como a mí. Bechos!!!  
  
Ahora los agradecimientos. Antes! Quiero pedirles disculpas a las chabas que no les agradeci en el capitulo 10° de amor extraño, pero es que fanfiction no pego todo mi cap. Faltaron un monton ~.~. no es la primera ni sera la ultima vez que hace eso, se los aseguro, a todos ellos, muchas gracias por sus reviews!!!.  
  
Ahora si, los agradecimientos:  
  
::Yashi:: holas!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Muchas gracias por tus inilfatables reviews ~.^ jajaja. Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Espero te guste este capitulo. Oki?. Bye!!  
  
::Celina sosa:: jajaja ^//^ muchas gracias por tus comentarios, creeme que ni yo se como le hago para escribir, jajaja, solo splashh, aparecen en mi mente, ^^u. espero te guste este capitulo. Nos vemos!!!!!!!!!  
  
::Meiling_chan:: jajajaja. Jajaja creo que mi primo se va a quedar soltero por el resto de su vida... jajaajajaj. Noooooooooooooooo, lo tendre que aguantar yo y mi novio. ¬¬ si me estas escuchando Manuel, te voy a golpear, jajaja. (no es broma) muchas gracias por tus reviewss mei ^^. Sayonara!!!  
  
Bien, son todos??? Jajajaja, mm, no importa, jajaja, muchas gracias a todos los que leen mis fics ~.^ jajaja. Nos vemos!!!  
  
Bechos de sakurely ^^ 


	5. TE QUIERO

> **LOCO POR TI...  
**
> 
> ****

> **   
  
LOS PERSONAJES DE CCS NO ME PERTENECEN. SON Y SERAN DE LAS HERMOSAS Y MARAVILLOSAS CLAMP!!!CAPITULO 5°_TE QUIERO..._**

* * *

El tiempo corría, y julio llegaba a su fin, el doctor hiragisawa se encontraba desesperado, habían fallado sus intentos de hacer entrar en razón a su raro paciente, y en su último intento decidió llamar a sakura a su oficina...  
  
-me mando a llamar doctor?-la bella joven entro despampanante a la habitación, sus bellos ojos esmeralda se encontraban radiantes y su sonrisa era muy viva y risueña...  
  
-si, toma asiento por favor...-el doctor acomodo sus anteojos y camino hacia la ventana, siendo observado por la castaña...  
  
-sucede algo malo?... recibió alguna queja de mi?...-a sakura le empezaba a preocupar la actitud del doctor...  
  
-no... no es nada de eso...-se giro hasta quedar frente a la chica la cual lo miraba interrogante-sakura...-comenzó después de dar un suspiro-tu sabes lo que hizo syaoran por ti, como logro sacarte a la luz, darte ese primer empujón, las fuerzas para continuar, sin el, nunca hubiéramos logrado.- sakura asintió agradecida-pero...  
  
-que pasa?  
  
-el ahora te necesita, te necesita mas que a nadie. Y debes ayudarlo. El ya no quiere salir, no quiere vivir,. Es inútil darle medicinas no le surgen ningún efecto...  
  
Sakura miro al doctor con semblante tranquilo, asintió sin decir palabra alguna y salio de la habitación...  
  
Durante las primeras semanas sakura se sentó día tras día junto a la cama de syaoran...  
  
-buenos días syaoran...-siempre llegaba con una sonrisa pequeña y tierna, sonrisa que no veía syaoran...  
  
Primero todo lo hacia como obligación, a pesar de que se sentía rotundamente agradecida...  
  
Luego sin darse cuenta, por placer y después por necesidad...  
  
-buenos días syaoran...-susurro esa mañana con una enorme sonrisa-es hora de que comas-acomodo los platos cerca de su cama, esperando que el diera la iniciativa-veo que eres un berrinchudo, verdad?-se sentó junto a el, y comenzó a darle de comer en la boca...-vaya! Así que solo comes cuando te la doy yo-sonrió mientras miraba esos ojos que antes estaban llenos de vida- quieres que te lea un cuento?-sin esperar respuesta comenzó a leer...  
  
"Esta era una vez, en un pueblo no muy lejano...  
  
Detuvo su lectura al sentir una de sus manos frías...  
  
-debes tener frió, verdad?-tomo una de sus frías manos entre las suyas, tan calidas y suaves, para darle calor al principio...para sentirlo mas cerca después...  
  
Todos los días era lo mismo, pero para ella eso no era costumbre. Sentía que cada ves al mirar esos bellos ojos su corazón era mas dulce, mas tierno, mas calido, mas lleno de amor...  
  
...............................  
  
La mañana era soleada, sakura había pedido que lo subieran a una silla de ruedas, y así pasear como antes lo hacían , sakura lo llevo por todo el parque, como cuando el lo hacia con ella. Pasearon largo rato bajo los árboles, sintiendo la brisa fresca en sus rostros.  
  
Al anochecer syaoran le dio la sorpresa de que ya comía por sus propios medios, lo cual la puso muy contenta, mas no quiso abandonar su obstinado silencio. Aunque quizás, ellos no necesitaban de palabras...  
  
...............................  
  
La conciencia del amor llego para sakura al llegar la primavera.  
  
-quieres dar un paseo conmigo?-y sin esperar respuesta alguna, salieron del edificio. La tarde era hermosa,-quieres ir al lago?-jalo suavemente de la manga a syaoran, el cual solo la miraba, caminaban a orilla del lago, así sin sentido,-que pasa?-pregunto mientras veía a syaoran detenerse e inclinarse, estiro lentamente su mano para acariciar una flor...  
  
**_No ya no me llores... no me vayas a hacer llorar a mi... _**

**_Dame, dame tu mano... inténtalo mi niña... quiero verte reír...  
  
Abrázame fuerte... ven corriendo a m  
  
_**-es muy hermosa...como tú...-fueron sus primeras palabras, sakura se quedo quieta,-te quiero...- no pidiendo evitar un sonrojo en su mejilla y una pequeña lagrima rodar por su mejilla.  
  
**_Te quiero, te quiero y no hago otra cosa que pensar en ti...  
_**  
**_Tú estas dormida. Y yo te abraso y siento que respiras... Sueño, con tu sonrisa... te beso muy despacio en las mejillas..  
  
Necesito verte... donde quiera que estés..  
  
Te quiero, te quiero y no hago otra cosa que pensar en ti..._**  
  
No supo que era, pero sintió por primera ves esa pequeña chispa, esa extraña sensación , que solo sienten los enamorados...  
  
**_Te quiero, te quiero...  
  
Te quiero, te quiero...  
_**  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hola, lamento haberme tardado, pero e aquí mi fic actualizado!!!. Quiero decirles que ya llega a su fin. Este es el penúltimo capitulo.. Si así es...pero pronto vendrán nuevos proyectos, espero que les guste mucho el cap...  
  
Ahora los agradecimientos  
  
**Calina sosa::** bueno, lamento no actualizar pronto, pero el cap. Final no lo tardo en subir, ya lo tengo!!! Es muy corto, pero valdrá la pena...creo u. gracias por tus reviews!!!  
  
**Cecy::** jeje aquí esta lo que sigue, lo que sigue!! Jajaja . Gracias por tu review!  
  
**Meiling-chan::** u jejee. Bueno yo... pero mira, ya se recupero - espero te guste este cap. Y no te pierdas el final!!!  
  
**Perla almogabar::** bueno, puse un poco de felicidad, ya que si, este fic es muy triste --. Pero bueno. Ojala y leas este cap. Y no te pierdas el gran final!!!  
  
**Lian lai::** bueno, vas a necesitar la caja de pañuelos, espero que leas el gran final y te haya gustado el capitulo...arigatou!!  
  
Bueno. Espero que no se pierdan el gran final ;.; esta muy les recomiendo que no me jajaja que dijeron ya les dije, pos nel!!!  
  
Nos vemos en la gran final de loco por ti!!!!  
  
Chaoo!!!  
  
.·´´¯··..·Sakurely ·.¸¸.·´´¯··. 


	6. El Fin De Esta Locura De Amor

**Loco por ti…**

**El Fin De Esta Locura De Amor…**

Poco tiempo después, sakura y syaoran, dejaron de parecer locos para las demás personas…

-ahora están mas locos que nunca…-comento el doctor muy contento…-locamente enamorados…-termino de decir mirando día tras día las puestas de sol que ellos pasaban juntos, abrazados, susurrándose palabras que provocaban sonrojos en sus mejillas, paseos de la mano y esas miradas que decían mas que mil palabras, tan eternas y tan vivas…

-se ven tan felices…

-lo están!...quien lo hubiera dicho hace un año…-las enfermeras, doctores y todas las personas que sabían de esa historia, estaban realmente asombrados, parecía un cuento de hadas el cual terminaría al salir del hospital…

Octubre, mes de otoño… el doctor hiragisawa recibió un premio de la academia de ciencias por su gran logro _"mas que nada, todo se debe a la voluntad que ellos pusieron, su amor que logro saltar miles de barreras, y que lograron llegar a la meta de el principio de otra nueva…"_ comento al tener en sus manos el reconocimiento…

Sakura y syaoran estuvieron presentes, lo que hizo que todos los doctores quedaran muy impresionados…

**_¿Por que hay estrellas que brillan  
pero no se ven?  
y existe gente que nunca llego a conocer   
aunque los pueda ver  
son los azules heridos del amanecer   
se desprenden del cielo, arañandome...arañandote,  
arañandote. _**

****

Unos días después…

****

**_Hay un universo de pequeñas cosas   
que solo se despiertan cuando tu las nombras _**

****

****

El doctor eriol…había decidido darles de alta…

****

****

**_Todo lo que es bello esta esperando tu mirada  
tengo una caricia que sin ti se me derrama _**

**_Hay un universo hecho de pequeñas cosas   
que vuelan sobre tu cabeza si tulas soplas _**

La Tarde era un poco fría y nublada, tomaron sus cosas y salieron despacio fuera del enorme edificio…

_-_gracias por todo-dijeron los dos mirando muy agradecidos al doctor que les dio esa gran iniciativa y dedico su tiempo en ellos dos, y así estrechándose en un fuerte abrazo, dieron el último adiós al hospital… __

**_Hay atardeceres que no acaban de ponerse   
hay un mar entero resumiendose en tu boca _**

**_Y yo te juro vida mia que lo surque   
...preguntale a tu piel _**

**_¿Ya no te acuerdas? compañerita mia.   
cuando te hable de mi universo ¿ves? _**

****

Subieron al auto amarillo con blanco, el cual los llevaría al aeropuerto…

**_No me creias...¿no?   
que existen los reincones...   
donde el amor esconde...   
  
Todo un universo de pequeñas cosas   
en el esta esperando ella   
de una nube a otra   
no hay un promesa que resista aquellas dudas   
no hay una caricia que le pueda a aquella luna _**

****

****

Saludaron dentro del taxi. Y asi, perdiendose en la carretera, felices y mejor aun… enamorados.

**_Y yo te juro vida mia que desde ayer   
la luna esta, esta en tu piel   
yo te lo juro vida mia, te encontrare   
junto al espacio aquel   
tu y yo y el cielo, el cielo   
que existen los rincones donde el amor esconde _**

**_Porque hay estrellas que brillan por ahi...lo se   
y existen sitios que nunca pude conocer.   
por eso ven a ver...conmigo el sol aquel   
de plata salpicandonos los mares...   
de plata salpicandonos...los mares...   
de pequeñas cosas. _**

La oscuridad se había echo presente, tomándose de la mano, y mirándose afectuosamente…

_ **Hay un universo de pequeñas cosas   
en el que los amargos tranzan flores   
pa adornar fronteras **_

-te quiero syaoran…

-te quiero sakura…

**_Hay una mirada que susurra a mis espaldas   
cuando los secretos o se dicen   
o se callan … _**

_Sus pensamientos coincidían. No todo comienza con Esta era una vez, ni tampoco termina en "vivieron felices para siempre…". Pero para ellos era una historia curiosa y bella…_

_El automóvil rodaba despacio por la autopista 18…_

_No advirtieron que su historia tendría un triste final…_

_El camión frente a ellos poncho una llanta…volcándose sobre el pequeño taxi…_

_Sakura y syaoran murieron instantáneamente. Así tomados de la mano, con una sola imagen en su mente… una palabra en sus labios y un sueño que nunca cumplirán…_

****

**_y yo te juro vida mia   
que puedo hacer de este universo para ti uno bien   
y tu me juras vida mia   
que puede ser   
que existen los rincones   
las tardes se ponen   
porque hay estrellas que brillan   
pero no se ven   
y existen sitios que nunca pude conocer... _**

****

_THE END…_

_HOLA!!!!_

_MI NOMBRE ES ELIDETH. Y EH AQUÍ EL FINAL DE MI GRAN HISTORIA, "LOCO POR TI"_

_ESPERO NO ME QUIERAN MATAR, _

_MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SEGUIR CON MI HISTORIA…_

_MUCHOS BESOS A TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE DEJARON UN REVIEW PARA DARME ANIMOS…_

_BESOS_

_Y RECUERDEN…_

_"NUNCA ES DEMASIADO TARDE PARA DECIR TE AMO. TODO TIENE SOLUCION, NO DEJES PARA MAÑANA LO QUE PUEDES HACER HOY. ES SIERTO QUE EXISTE UN MAÑANA PERO TAL VEZ NO PARA TI…_

_AMA PARA SER AMADO, DA SIN ESPERAR RESIVIR NADA A CAMBIO_

_Y APRECIA TODO A TU ALREDEDOR…_

_EL MAÑANA SIEMPRE EXISTE, PERO NUNCA ASEGURADO. EL HOY ES VERDADERO Y ES CUANDO DEBES DE MIRAR Y AGRADECER POR LAS COSAS QUE LA VIDA NOS BRINDO"_

_GRACIAS A TODOS…_

_SAKURELY…_


End file.
